1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus and a non-transitory computer-readable medium storing an image processing program.
2. Description of Related Art
As an image recording apparatus, there is known an ink-jet recording apparatus having a recording head. In the ink-jet recording apparatus, the recording head ejects, to a recording medium, an ink component and a reaction liquid that reacts with the ink component, whereby a high-quality image is formed.